Frozen- Verison 2
by Aleah Williford
Summary: ALL COPY RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY, This is my what if make, of the movie frozen adding some of the songs, and scences that never made it to the oringal movie, I hope you guys like it, no mean comment please, this is me just trying a new idea, and seeing if people like it, since I see a lot of youtube comments asking some of these scences to be in the real movie...
1. Chapter 1

It is night time in Arendale. A castle run by a king and queen, and there two daughters Elsa, and new born baby Anna. Anna starts crying in the middle of the night. Elsa gets up, and runs to her baby sister's room.

SONG- WE KNOW BETTER

Elsa: Hello, little baby, you're a princess just like me, bet your thinking thats a cool thing to be, but soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you. They say that there are a lot of things that princess should and shouldn't do.

( Baby Anna laughing)

Elsa: but, you and me, we, we know better.

( Flash forward to Elsa: 8, Anna: 5)

Anna & Elsa: 1,2,3 together, clap together,snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together. Up or down together, princess crown together, always be together, you and me. ( Repeat again)

Elsa: They say a princess is full of charm and grace, they say she always knows her place. They say a princess wears pink, and frilly clothes. They say she never laughs, and snorts milk out her nose. They say she's calm, they say she's kind, they say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind.

(Elsa freezes nanny behind)

Elsa & Anna: But you and me, we, we known better

Nanny: You girls are in so much trouble when I tell you father.

( Both girls laugh)

Anna: How come you can do that, and I can't?

Elsa: I don't know. I wish you could, thought. They say a princess is super duper sweet.

Anna: She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat

Elsa & Anna: And you never see her eat

Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Elsa: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea.

Anna: They say she's poised

Elsa: They say she's fair

Anna: She never mentions

Elsa & Anna: Underwear!

Anna: Or longs to see the world out there

Elsa & Anna: But you and me, we, have big idea of our own. for the distant someday when we're grown.

Elsa: When I'm queen

Anna: And I'm your righthand

Elsa: You'll get to travel

Anna & Elsa: Throughout the land

Anna: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Elsa: We'll take care of our people, and they love…

Anna & Elsa: Me, and you, No one can tell us what a princess should be as long we're together, you and me.

( End of song)

( The sister shortly go to bed afterwards)


	2. Chapter 2

( In the middle of the night, little Anna woke up, and went to her older sister Elsa, to see if she wanted to play, Little Anna climbed on her bed)

Anna: Elsa...psst..Elsa ( Anna shaking Elsa as hard as she could) Wake up… Wake up

Elsa: Go back to sleep

( Plopping on her sister)

Anna: I can't sleep, the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.

( Elsa pushing off her bed)

Elsa: Go play by yourself.

( Anna on the floor got an idea, climbing back on to her sister's bed. opening her eye)

Anna: Do you want to build a snowman?

( The girls running down the steps, as Anna is shouting in excitement, and Elsa trying to make her quite they go into the ballroom, Elsa closed the door behind her, while Anna was in the middle of the ballroom)

Anna: Do the magic, Do the magic…

( Elsa calls her sister closer as she starts to making a snowball of magic, Anna stares in awe)

Elsa: Are you ready?

( Throwing the ball of snow in the air)

Anna: This is amazing!

Elsa: Watch this

( Putting her foot on the ground the floor get covered with a layer of ice. Elsa, and Anna then start to make a snowman. after the snowman is built Elsa gets behind it and starts acting like the snowman is real)

Elsa: Hi i'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs

Anna: Oh I love you Olaf.

( sliding down a mountain of snow Anna jumps in she starts jumping on other snow piles Elsa is creating, but soon Anna is going to fast for her to keep up)

Anna: Catch me!

Elsa: Wait slow down.

( Anna then jumps, Elsa slips on the Ice and strikes her sister by accident in the head, Anna falls down landing on a soft pile of snow, and Elsa runs over to her holding in her arms.)

Elsa: Anna!

( A thin layer of white grows on Anna's hair, Elsa hugs her sister closer.)

Elsa: ( Crying) Mama, Papa.

( The king and queen burst through the door)

Elsa: i'm sorry Anna.

King: Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand.

Elsa: It was an accident, I didn't mean too.

( The Queen picks up her daughter and holds her in her arms)

Queen: She is ice cold.

King: I know where we have to go.

( The king runs to his study, and grabs a book, he flips to a page that has a map in it, he looks at the map, and then the map falls to the ground he then runs, grabs the horses, and the family rides to a distance far away from the castle to help Anna.)

King: Please help, its my daugther.

( Rocks start coming there way, that reveal themselves to be trolls.)

Pabbie: king, born with the powers, or cursed.

King: Born, and they are getting stronger.

Pabbie: Here.

( The queen kneels down so the king troll can do his magic, she touches Anna's Head, and reveals all her memories)

Pabbie: You're lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed, but the head can persuaded.

King: Do what you must.

Pabbie: I recommend, remove all magic from her memories, just to be safe, but I will keep the fun.

( Pabbie rolls the memories into a ball and places it back into her head)

Elsa: She won't remember I have powers.

King: It's for the best.

Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow-

( Revealing her future in shadows)

Pabbie: There is beauty in it, but also great danger. you must learn to control, or fear will be your enemy.

( Elsa went hiding in the kings arms)

King: We will protect her, she will learn how to control it, but until then, lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden for everyone including Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

( Anna, is looking out the window, seeing it snow outside,she gets really excited and runs to her sister's door, and starts Knocking)

SONG: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN.

Anna: Elsa, Do want to a snowman?, Come on let's go and play!, I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you gone away, we used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why, Do you want to build a snowman?, it doesn't have to be a snowman.

Elsa: Go away Anna!

Anna: Ok, bye.

( Elsa looking out the window, but then notices she froze the window seal. Later that evening)

King: The gloves will help.

King & Elsa: Conceal it don't feel, Don't let it show.

( Flashforward, Anna 11, Elsa 14)

Anna: Do you want to build a snowman?, or ride our bike around the hall, I think some company is overdue-

( Going into the art room, flipping on to a bench)

Anna: I started talking to the pictures on the wall. Hang in there Joan!, It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by.

( In Elsa's room)

Elsa: I'm scared.

King: Fear just makes it worse.

( King went over to comfort his daughter, but she backs away scared.)

Elsa: Stay back, I don't want to hurt you.

( Flashforward Anna: 16, Elsa 18)

( Anna Sliding down the hall, slows down by her sister room, but then starts running to hug her parents.)

Anna: Bye you guys.

( Down the halls the King, and Queen, saying goodbye to Elsa)

Elsa: Do you guys have to go?

King: You do just fine.

( As the King, and Queen leave to their ship, later on a storm hits, and sinks the ship causing both the king and queen to die. The funeral was a couple of days later, Elsa didn't show, Anna then went up to her room to talk to Elsa.)

Anna: Elsa?, I know you're in there, people have been asking where you've been. They say " have courage", and i'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other,it's just you, and me, what are we going to do? Do you want to build a Snowman?

( On the other side of the door, Elsa was sitting on the floor, and ice was on the walls and floor where she was.)

**Author's note:**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm having help from a friend, so we been working on getting this as close to the movie, as also adding the scenes.**

**Co-writer: You forgot the scene with the king giving Elsa the glove.**

**Writer: I forgot.**

**Co-writer: How do you forgot, an important moment.**

**Writer: (Shrugs)**

**Co-writer: Argh, ok next scene, don't forget anything this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

( Anna, was at Elsa door asking if she needed help training to be a queen.)

Anna: Elsa? do you need any help.

( There was no sound from the other side, one of the maids came down the hallway)

Maid: How about you leave Elsa alone, she is studying to become future queen.

Anna: But..

Maid: No Buts you just a spare queen, if anything happens to Elsa , you will be next in charge.

SONG: MORE THAN A SPARE.

Anna: Spare? Am I really just the spare?, I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen. Just somebody hopelessly in-between. She's the scholar, athlete, and poet. I'm the screw up… don't I know it. but then who could ever compare? Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare. Well, I won't care. So I'm the extra button on a coat, in case another one comes loose. But if I have to be a button. Why can't I be a button that's of use.

( Trying to fix her button dress with the extra button, but then breaks it)

Anna: Opps, I may lack style, and I may lack grace, and once in a while I might fall on my face, but this little button deserves a place in the sky. This button wants to fly- wait, buttons can't fly, that doesn't make any sense. So i'm a rusty horseshoes hanging up over somebody's old barn door. And i'll be hanging there forever, just wishing the horse had one leg more. And maybe I can't be the perfect one, and maybe I err on the side of fun, but a horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere. This horseshoe is more than just a spare. Someday I'll find my thing, A thing that's all my own. That thing that make me part of something, not just all alone. If only all this feeling have in my heart could mean something to someone, how i'd love to play that part. So i'm just the second born sister, who most of the town ignores, Like a button, like a horseshoe, like a girl who's bad at metaphors. maybe I don't have a magic touch, and maybe I don't have a talent as such. just this heart with much to much to share. So i'll never be the heir, but i'm more than just the spare.

( Accidentally knocks over something making a huge mess)

Anna: Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

( Flash Forward 3 years later)

( Anna was down at the village, getting ready for her sister to be crowned the new queen. When she see a little boy crying)

Anna: Hey, hey, what's wrong little boy

Little boy: Norm is missing.

Anna: Norm?

Little boy: my pig.

( Anna kneeling down, trying to comfort the boy)

Anna: Well you want me to help you find him?

Little boy: No, I want princess Elsa to find him.

Anna: I'm surprised you don't know this, but I am the kingdoms top- PIG!

( There was a pig in the apple wagon, Anna running after it)

Anna: Halt you swine!

( The pig start running, while Anna runs after it, you trys to jump over Apple, Wagon but ends up knocking it over.

Anna: Oh i'm sorry, I will replace the apples.

( Anna not paying attention, she slid across the table with pies on them knocking them to the ground)

Anna: Oh dear I'm sorry. ( Lifting herself up with a stick) I will make more.

Cooks: No!

( The stick started moving, and it turns out it was just a guy, on stick.)

Anna: Um.. Excuse me good sir, good sir please. follow that pig.

( They started chasing the pig again)

Anna: There he is, don't lose him, stay on him.

( The pig went through a stone wall hole, Anna was then throw, over the wall, falling in the water)

( Back in Elsa room, she is getting ready, she has her hands on the dresser, trying to work on her powers, but it didn't work, because she frosting the dresser, and frosted a near by vase, causing it to break.)

Elsa: No,No,No. Come your self, conceal it don't feel it.

( Anna came through the door)

Anna: Elsa?

( Elsa got scared, and grabbed a jacket near by to hide the broken vase, and frost.)

Anna: I'm here, I'm back.

Elsa: What Happen to you.

( Anna made her way to the closet throwing clothes, well explaining to her sister what happen.)

Anna: pig, pie, I mean not a pig pie, but pig, and pie, and ocean. Wheres my rose dress?

Elsa: Still recovering from last time you wore it.

Anna: oh. right

( She then throw a shoe almost hitting her sister in the head.)

Anna: Sorry.

Elsa: Please don't make a mess.

Anna: How about this?

Elsa: ( Shaking her head) you are not wearing that at my coronation.

Anna: Ok

( Throwing the dress off, and going back to the closet.)

Anna: What is this?

( Anna came wearing a huge dress)

Anna: Oh lala, my hip are there, my hips are here, oh pardon my behind for knocking you over.

( Elsa couldn't help. but laugh)

Elsa: It was just a gift.

Anna: From whom?

Elsa: I don't know, from one of the big countries. Stop goofing around.

Anna: I can barely fit through the doorway. (gasps) uh, found one.

Elsa: It's fine, but wha-ah, no,no,not those shoes are mine, and they're new.

Anna: But they match, and I just ruined mine.

Elsa: Well that's your own fault you shouldn't wear them out.

Anna: I couldn't help it, I was just too excited.

Elsa: (Sighs) Anna, tell me something. when are you going to grow up, and start using your head.

Anna: When are you going to lighten up, and have a heart. Please let me borrow your shoes.

Elsa: ( Sighs) fine.

Anna: ( Chuckles) Thanks

Elsa: By the way.

Anna: hun.

Elsa: Here.

Anna: You got me a present?

Elsa: It's a coronation custom. Now it means a lot to me, so i need you take this seriously.

Anna: You love me!, you really, really love me

Elsa: forget it.

Anna: Wait, no, no give it to me, give it to me

( Anna trying to grab it)

Elsa: No, stop! Anna. get of me

Anna: Uh, your hands are cold.

Elsa: Stop touching me!

( Elsa pushing Anna off of her, on to the floor.)

Elsa: I can't stand it.

Anna: I'm sorry.

Elsa: (Sighs)Oh Anna.

Anna: No,no, it's my fault you hate to be touched i know that. I have to go get ready now see ya.

( Anna leaves Elsa alone)

Elsa: (sighs), I'm sorry Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

( Anna got finished ready, someone knocked on the dooring telling her it was time)

SONG: FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER

Anna: The Window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore, who knew we owned a thousand salad plates. for years i've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom, with no ball? finally they're opening up the gate. There'll be actual real-life people, it'll be totally strange, but wow, am I so ready for this change. Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music. there'll be light. For the first time in forever, i'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if i'm elated or gassy, but i'm somewhere in that zone. Cause the for the first time in forever, I won't be alone. I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet… the one? Tonight imagine, me gown, and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. the picture of sophisticated grace. oh. I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall, and fair. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face, but then we laugh, and talk all evening which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life i've led so far. for the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy, to dream i'd find romance. but for the first time on forever at least I've got a chance.

( Elsa was looking at her window seeing all the people coming in)

Elsa: Don't let them in, Don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel put on a show, make one wrong move, and everyone will know. but it only for today.

Anna: It's only for today.

Elsa: It's agony to wait.

Anna: It's agony to wait.

Elsa: Tell the guards to open up- the gates.

Anna: The gate.

Anna: For the first time in forever

Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Anna: I'm getting what, I'm dreaming of

Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be

Anna: A chance to change, my lonely world

Elsa: conceal

Anna: A chance to find true love.

Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. Cause for the first time on forever, nothings in my way, oh!.

( Anna got knocked into a boat)

Anna: Hey, watch where you-

( Prince Hans on his horse)

Hans: I'm sorry.

( Helping Anna up)

Anna: It's fine, your cute, did I just say that out loud.

Hans: I'm prince Hans.

Anna: I'm princess Anna.

( Hans helps her out of the boat, and onto land where Anna, hears bells of the crowning to start)

Anna: I have to go.


End file.
